Electrical signals generated from a patient's body organs, such as the heart, are typically noisy. The signals are typically measured during a medical procedure on the patient, and noise on the signals is usually caused by multiple factors. Some of the factors are artifacts such as movement or changing contact of an electrode with a section of an organ, interference due to other signals being created in proximity to the region being measured, the relatively high impedance of body organs, and inherent changes in the signals being generated.
A process to reduce the effect of noise on signals from body organs is consequently advantageous.